The present invention relates to a telescopic doll structure, especially to a telescopic doll structure, which can be shrunk for storage and expanded for using.
Conventional dolls in human or animal shape generally have a fixed size. Therefore, the transportation and storage of these dolls with fixed sized present serious problems, especially for a large size doll.
China patent No. 2464405 discloses a toy with flexible size, which comprises a body, a resilient set, a positioning ring, and a seat. The body and the seat have an arbitrary shape for mimicking a human or animal. The resilient set comprises a supportive plate and hollow pipes with a tensile spring to provide flexible size to the toy. However, in the prior art toy with flexible size, the toy needs resilience to be set with the tensile spring. The resulting structure is therefore complicated and excessive in cost.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a telescopic doll structure, which can be shrunk for storage and expanded for using.
To achieve the above object, the present invention provides a telescopic doll structure comprising a base, a top stage, and a telescopic rack. The telescopic rack is composed of at least two hollow pipes with one pipe being able to be straightly shrunk, or retracted, into another pipe. The base is assembled to one end of one pipe and the top stage is assembled to one end of another pipe. At least one clamping unit is used to clamp the at least two hollow pipes when they are expanded. A figure is arranged on the top stage to enclose an exterior of the telescopic doll structure.